


Un paso más cerca

by Azariel



Series: Stay [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Post-Relationship, past-relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek vuele para ver a Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un paso más cerca

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno aquí esta la continuación de "Por eso rompimos", debo agregar que no se parece en nada al libro que mencione antes pero eh tratado de darle un seguimiento a la historia a base del titulo y lo que se me fue ocurriendo en el camino.  
> Pasen y lean, por favor.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte dejándome a las sombras de los árboles de aquel bosque cerca de Beacon Hills. Ya habían pasado seis largos meses desde que me había marchado dejando lo que más me importaba atrás.

Lo único que quería era protegerte antes de que salieras lastimado, y aunque eso no era excusa para haber hecho lo que hice y dicho lo que dije, al menos soy consciente que mis actos sirvieron como esperaba por primera vez en mi jodida vida.

Stiles, estabas a salvo, la manada estaba a salvo y Beacon Hills también, eso ya era un logro, ¿no?.

Pero no significaba que yo estuviera más tranquilo, no claro que no. Estaba muriendo, literalmente estaba muriendo, la criatura a la que me había enfrentado me había lastimado al grado de que aún no curaba y cada segundo más era todo un delirio, pero tenía que verte, tal vez no acercarme y disculparme porque se de antemano que no lo harías, jamás me perdonarías por haberte lastimado de esa forma, solo quería saber si estabas bien, saber si ya lo habías superado o no, ver con mis propios ojos las consecuencias de mi partida. Verte por últimas vez y así marcharme con tu imagen en mi mente para poder descansar en “paz” como solían decir.

Por primera vez el frio me estaba calando los huesos y como pude me cerré más la chaqueta y me acurruque en el asiento del auto que  tome “prestado”. Tenía muy poco tiempo para estar aquí, pero quería solo un momento para pensar como acercarme sin que me vieras o la manada lo hiciera, así que mientras trataba de entrar en calor -sin conseguirlo- me puse a pensar en ti y todo lo que seguramente estarías haciendo e hiciste en todo este tiempo.

Estoy seguro que después de mi partida te quedaste en el loft triste y llorando; por favor no me creas tan cruel como para sentirme bien por aquello, al contrario, yo también estaba triste, yo también llore y me maldije, pero entiende amor mío que lo hice por tu bien, y el dolor que creció en mi desde el momento que te di la espalda y me marche me ha acompañado cada día de estos meses, el gran vació que me comía en las noches de pesadillas y la rabia de no tenerte era lo que tenía que pagar por hacerte aquello, y sinceramente eso sería poco comparado con lo que realmente merezco por lastimarte.

La cabeza me comienza a doler y siento como los latidos me martillean en los oídos ensordeciéndome, si estuvieras aquí me acariciarías el cabello y murmurarías cosas como que estaré bien, me reñirías por haber sido descuidado, pero tus lagrimas te traicionarían y la voz te temblaría demostrando que estas más asustado que molesto, entonces yo acariciaría tu mejilla limpiando las lágrimas para acercarte y besarte quedito y disipar el olor a preocupación y ansiedad.

En verdad me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para decirte por última vez cuanto te quiero aunque tal vez no me creas.

Abro los ojos y la vista se me nubla, siento más difícil el respirar, posiblemente no tardare en perder la conciencia.

¿Recuerdas cómo te gustaba acariciar mi barba y eso lograba relajarme y poder dormir; sin tener pesadillas, culpa o rabia?. Contigo todo era tranquilo a pesar de tu obvia poca paciencia para estarte quieto. Sonrió recordando que tu hiperactividad solía servir mucho cuando estábamos en peligro o en la cama. Debo confesar que a veces me molestaba tu incesante verborrea. ¿Recuerdas que antes de esto solía gruñirte o golpearte contra algo para callarte? . No sabes cómo me arrepiento de aquello.

Mis sentidos poco a poco se van perdiendo por la inconsciencia, ya no escucho el aire, los animalillos en el bosque o los autos a unos kilómetros en la autopista, ya no huelo ni la sangre negra que sale de mi herida, y a pesar de eso antes de volver a cerrar los ojos pude percibir algo, al principio pensé que era mi imaginación, pero cuando lo percibí de nuevo, esta vez sabiendo que eran pasos, preste más atención hasta que pude olerlo.

El aire me golpeó de pronto haciéndome encoger. Apreté los puños sobre el borde de las mangas abrazándome el costado, también pude oír voces y creí que una de ellas era tuya, gritándome. Que gran imaginación la de un moribundo, ¿no crees?.

Eso me hace recordar la pelea que tuvimos cuando sugeriste aprender a usar armas y así volverte un emisario.

El loft se inundó en reclamos, en tu rabia, tu frustración para  al final golpearme con la decepción que mis propias palabras te causaron.

-Flashback-

_-No entiendo Derek, tú sabes que sería de ayuda si supiera como defenderme- alegaste después de mi primera negativa, y es que no pude evitar estremecerme al imaginarte con un arma. Definitivamente la idea no me agradaba._

_-No Stiles- respondí secamente, pero claro, a ti no te gustaba zanjar las cosas y decidiste seguir insistiendo._

_-Derek, esto es serio, es necesario e importante que sea útil- tu voz había sonado a suplica haciendo que se me encogiera el pecho, porque no entendías que no quería ponerte en peligro._

_Pero al ver que seguía resistiéndome tomaste tus cosas y con toda la rabia saliste del loft. Yo pensé que hasta ahí había quedado la discusión, pero regresaste todos los días con lo mismo hasta que obtuviste la respuesta menos indicada._

_-Por favor Derek, sabes que también podría ayudarlos, seré cuidadoso- Dos días después seguías insistiendo  con chantajes, ese día intentaste ponerme ojitos y chantajearme con besos, pero realmente no funcionaría._

_-Por última vez no- me di la vuelta pero entonces me detuviste, y mi paciencia ya estaba en su límite._

_-¿Por qué no?...dime Derek, porque no quieres que…-callaste antes de terminar la frase, y supe que tu cerebro ya habías dado con la respuesta.-…es por…yo no te hare daño…jamás lo haría…tú lo sabes verdad- tú voz titubeo y me miraste suplicando una respuesta con los ojos llenos de temor._

_-¡No lo sé Stiles!-grite zafándome de tu agarre haciéndote retroceder- ¡Solo no quiero que hagas eso!, no quiero que seas como ellas- dije al último y esas palabras rompieron algo dentro de ti, lo pude oír quebrándose de a poco. Realmente no quería que se oyera como una acusación, quería que supieras que tenía miedo, pero mi forma de ser y hablar te dio a entender otra cosa. Tus ojos se tornaron brillosos y los labios te temblaron, tomaste tu chaqueta del sofá nuevo y saliste del loft sin decir más._

_-_ Fin falshback-

Desde ese día las cosas se pusieron tensas y cada vez que mostraba las garras desprendías miedo. También fue por eso Stiles, el miedo, la desconfianza y las ganas de salvarte fueron lo que me llevaron a terminar contigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, si no, bueno, acepto linchamientos.  
> Gracias.


End file.
